


Revealed

by Lou1013



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1013/pseuds/Lou1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my fic Hidden but it isn't necessary to have read this work. It starts off with Oliver and Felicity's engagement and progresses through their life together. Hidden takes up post season 1 so Revealed is really an AU Season 2. Olicity fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Revealed Chapter 1  
As Oliver walked towards Felicity he suddenly stopped. He looked at her in the blue glow of the room. This beautiful, smart, sexy woman who is self-effacing and loyal. He couldn’t imagine how he could be any luckier. A thought struck him suddenly. He walked towards her and took her hands in his. “Felicity. Will you marry me?”  
Felicity nearly fell backwards into the fountain she was so shocked but Oliver’s hands were keeping her steady. “What? Did you say marry?”  
“Yeah marry. Like be my wife.”  
“Oliver I don’t think you’ve thought this through. You don’t have to prove…”  
“I have thought it through. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you until we’re old and wrinkly with fifty grandkids running around. I know I don’t want anyone else in my life. I know that I want to wake up with you every morning. I’m not trying to just prove something.”  
“What about your ‘night-time activities’?”  
“What about them? I’ll continue or give it up. I don’t know. They’re just details. Small details. If you marry me you’ll be the most important thing and we can figure the rest out together. We can have a huge wedding or just the two of us. I don’t mind. Whatever makes you happy.”  
Felicity was silent. Quieter than he had seen her in a long time. Finally she said, “I love you Oliver.”  
“Is there a but?” Oliver waited with baited breath, his palms now feeling sweaty.  
“No but. Yes. I’d love to marry you.” Felicity stood up and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back slightly, “No take backsies though?”  
“Definitely no take backsies. I promise.” Oliver held his new fiancée tightly against him. He felt euphoric. He could feel her heart beating strongly against his chest. He pulled back slightly. “I wish I had a ring now.”  
“You know I don’t worry about those kind of things.”  
“I know you don’t but I’m still getting you the biggest ring that you can carry on your hand. Thank you.”  
Felicity looked confused. “For what?”  
“For making me a complete man. For taking me from the broken wreck I was to being whole again. I love you.” Oliver held her in his arms for the longest time, neither of them wanting this moment to ever end.

Oliver couldn’t believe he had just proposed. If he was honest with himself, he used to think he would never get married. First he was a complete playboy. Before he was shipwrecked on the island, he thought that he would be able to be a player his whole life. He was rich after all. He could any woman he wanted and didn’t have to settle for just one.  
When he returned from the island, he was a different person. He was ‘The Hood’. A vigilante couldn’t expect to ever settle down. It wasn’t a life that went hand-in-hand with marriage.  
Then there was the list of his ex’s. Laurel was the love of his life who he pined after for five years. But he cheated on her before he was on the island and was a fabricated character when he came back from the island. He didn’t think he had ever been real with her. She was a good person who deserved happiness but he felt nothing romantic for her now. There was McKenna and Helena who served to give him some brief respite from the torment in his head that raged ever since he returned from the island. It was like he had hundreds of voices in his head shouting all at once. They were the voices of the victims of his Father’s crimes. These voices were only silenced by one thing- Felicity Smoak.  
She had appeared in his life like a ray of light. When he walked into her office with a bullet-riddled laptop, he thought she would only be a once off appearance in his life. But she wasn’t. She was the first person to make him really smile since he returned and he came back to her time and time again. He enjoyed the brief encounters they had when they first met but without him realizing, she had infiltrated his thoughts even deeper. Her smile brought some relief to the gloom in his life.  
When Oliver needed help the night his Mother shot him, he didn’t hesitate to ask Felicity for help. He had to make a calculated risk on whether she would just turn him into the police but he took the risk. It was the best risk he ever took.  
She assimilated into his life easily. They would bump heads all the time but it made him respect her all the more. He loved that she would stand up to him; stand up for what she believed in. Even when she was terrified she did what was right- whether that was confront a dangerous criminal, enter an underground casino, stay in the Glades when she risked it coming down around her shoulders.  
Felicity Smoak was the singular greatest thing that had entered Oliver Queen’s life in a long time. And she stood before him now as his wife-to-be.  
He had not come out tonight expecting this to happen. They were simply going to this fundraiser as a couple for the first time in public. But when he saw her sit there looking so beautiful in the light of the fountain in the gallery, something came over him. It was like looking at her for the first time again. She was so sweet and he was afraid that he was only dreaming and this fantastic woman couldn’t possibly be his.  
The words came out before he knew what was happening but he was glad. If he had overthought this, maybe he would have talked himself out of asking. Maybe thinking too much would lessen some of his bravery.  
“Will you marry me?” This seemed like the exact right thing to say at that moment. Oliver knew that he didn’t want to spend his life with anybody else but Felicity.  
She had looked so startled and then slightly bemused. She told him he had nothing to prove and he knew she was giving him a chance to retract the question or pretend it was a joke. But he didn’t. He held his ground and made his argument that they should be together. Oliver knew that she had made him a better man than he could ever imagine.

Felicity sat in shock when she heard Oliver utter the words, “Will you marry me?” Surely Oliver Queen did not just ask this question. Surely she misheard. But he came up in front of her and took her hands. He had asked her to be his wife and he was so sure about it. She always felt that her feelings for Oliver preceded his for her. She had a little crush on him from the moment he walked into her office with a bad excuse. Who wouldn’t have been taken in by his charm, his chiseled cheek-bones and winning smile? She didn’t think she was the kind of girl that would fall for such superficial charm but Oliver was different.  
The way Oliver had looked at her, even from the start, had made her weak at the knees. She never understood this expression when she read it in books or heard it in films. She was always collected around men and whether she found them attractive or not, she was always able to control it. But not around Oliver. Her mouth got away from her sometimes but Oliver actually seemed to quite like this. He would try to suppress his little grin when her ramblings tied her in knots.  
She would have to admit that watching this gorgeous man train shirtless around her all the time was an added bonus and did nothing to help her suppress her desires for him. She sometimes wondered if he trained shirtless just as a way to impress her. But she would bury this thought quickly. She would chastise herself as she didn’t think Oliver Queen would ever look at her with anything other than platonic thoughts.  
She recalled when she found him in the back of her car bleeding. She had to make a split second decision to help him or turn him in. She was not a person that supported violence but she had come to admire the good that The Hood was trying to do long before she realized who he was. Somehow she just knew that she should just trust Oliver. The night she had handed him over his mother’s notebook she sensed that he was trustworthy. When she decided to not turn him into the police, it was because she knew he deserved the right to voice his side of the story.  
Over the time she had been helping him, he had adapted to try to more broadly help people and not to use violence as a first line. She liked to think that this was partly due to her influence.  
Now here she stood engaged to the most eligible bachelor in Starling City. His money didn’t appeal to her the way it did other girls. Those kinds of girls didn’t realize they were missing out on the best parts of Oliver. The kind and caring parts of Oliver.

Oliver held his new fiancée in his arms, savoring the moment as long as he could. From across the room he heard a familiar voice. “Hey you guys. Are you abandoning me out there with all those boring old people? You can make out later,” Thea announced striding across the room.  
“Sorry Thea. We didn’t mean to abandon you,” Oliver said, releasing Felicity from his arms. He stood holding her hand tightly though.  
“Well come on back out. Roy has maybe another half hour before he cracks and we’ll need to leave. This isn’t really his thing.” Thea walked towards the exit but noticed that the pair weren’t following. “C’mon.”  
Thea suddenly noticed the gleeful looks on their faces as neither of them moved to follow her. Oliver cleared his throat and then put his arm around Felicity, pulling her close into him.  
“What’s going on here guys? You look like the cat that got the cream.”  
“Do you want to tell her,” Felicity said, looking up to Oliver’s smiling face.  
“Suppose we should really. Who better to tell?” Oliver placed a kiss on Felicity’s forehead and then turned his attention to his sister. “Ok Thea we have something to tell you but you have to keep quiet for the time being until we discuss it a little further. Ok?”  
“Ok,” Thea said excitedly.  
“Well Felicity has agreed to marry me,” Oliver was barely finished the sentence when his sister was on top of them, jumping up and down.  
Thea hugged Oliver tightly and then pulled Felicity towards her. “Oh my God. Oh my God. Ahh! This is brilliant.” Oliver could see that Thea was squeezing the life out of Felicity.  
“Ok leave my wife-to-be breath sis.”  
Thea pulled back slightly. “Where’s the ring?”  
“No ring yet,” Oliver said. “It was kind of an…inspired idea tonight so I wasn’t prepared. But there will be a ring. Now please don’t tell anyone until we figure out the details. Obviously the press would be all over this and then with Felicity working for the company…well let’s say it’s just a bit complicated. That’s all.”  
“My lips are sealed,” Thea said, hugging a smiling Felicity again. “I can tell Roy, right.”  
“Sure.”

The four were brought back to the mansion shortly after. Oliver held Felicity tight against him in the dark of the car. Thea chattered nonstop in the back of the Limo about wedding plans but Oliver and Felicity just sat quietly, smiling to themselves. Oliver’s hand rubbed circles on the back of Felicity’s neck and she lay half on his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Despite everything they had been through in their lives, they were both supremely happy at this moment. Nothing else mattered in the world to them right now.

***Reviews are greatly appreciated***


	2. Engagement celebrations

Revealed Chapter 2  
When Felicity and Oliver arrived back at the mansion with Thea and Roy, Thea decided celebrations were in order. It was almost midnight but she was not letting anyone away without some champagne. There was always a good bottle of sparkly chilling in the Queen house and this was just the occasion to open it.  
Thea thought back to the first time she had met Felicity. She had come in to Walter’s hospital room, her face bright and fresh. She thought that Oliver’s explanation that she was a ‘friend’ without elaborating further was a bit unusual. Then she had met this girl again on Christmas day and ever since she had brought happiness back to the mansion. Thea and Oliver were tense around each other ever since he fled Starling City after the earthquake and returned five months later. The house was so empty without their mother and Walter in it. They had been trying to maintain a good relationship but it was only when Felicity had arrived in their lives that things improved between them again.   
Thea had been uncomfortable about brining Roy over too often but since Felicity had become a frequent visitor, Roy was a lot more comfortable coming around. Felicity put Oliver at ease. He didn’t bristle quite so much around Roy whenever he had Felicity around. She seemed to soothe him and keep the tensions below the surface at bay.  
Thea had always like Laurel and admired her but she never saw Laurel and her brother at ease. She felt that it was forced and that they were just too afraid to leave each other go. It was different with Felicity.  
For the few weeks after Felicity was shot and Oliver and her had been apart, Thea felt like there was a tension in their lives again. The night she had bumped into Felicity on the stairs, she was so glad that Felicity had given her brother another chance.  
Thea couldn’t believe that her brother was actually getting married. She didn’t think him the type but hoped that one day he would and give her loads of little nieces and nephews. Thea mused about this while popping the cork on the champagne.

Oliver and Felicity raised their glasses with Thea and Roy. “To Ollie and Felicity,” Thea said.  
“Hope you guys are happy.” Roy added meekly. Oliver genuinely appreciated the sentiment from his sister’s boyfriend.  
“Thanks Roy,” Felicity smiled at him.  
“And to the woman who makes me so happy and doesn’t know what she’s letting herself in for,” Oliver joked, placing a kiss on Felicity’s lips.  
“I know what I’m letting myself in for,” Felicity said, thinking that maybe she hadn’t thought about all the details.  
“Well being a Queen comes with certain benefits and…” Thea pondered.  
“And occasional down-sides too,” Oliver added.  
Felicity’s eyebrows creased together. “What do you mean?” Her mind wandered at the thought of becoming a Queen.  
“Like having a minder. Or having photographers torment you,” Thea said, taking a sip of champagne.  
“We’re going to worry my lovely fiancée if we keep talking like this.” Oliver turned to Felicity and stroked her cheek. “Don’t worry. We’re just teasing.”  
“Um okay,” Felicity said, not thoroughly convinced.  
“Now you two, I’d like to retire to bed now.” Oliver put his empty champagne glass down.  
“You can’t wait to get your bride-to-be to bed, eh?” Thea elbowed her brother in the arm. “Thank God my bedroom is the other end of the hall to yours.”   
Felicity looked bashful at Thea’s comment but was distracted by Oliver taking her hand and leading her away. “Night guys,” Felicity called back.

When Felicity and Oliver got to his bedroom, the door was barely shut when Oliver’s lips descended on Felicity’s. He pulled her towards him, her body arching up towards his. He angled his mouth over hers, relishing in the feel of her soft lips.   
Felicity’s arms enveloped his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her tongue explored his mouth, nibbling slightly on his lip before releasing to look at him. “I can’t believe I’m going to be Mrs. Queen. It sounds so odd to me.”  
Oliver smiled at her. “I feel like the luckiest man alive right now. You make me so happy.” He leant down and gave her a peck on the lips.  
“Now give me five to get myself cleaned up and I’ll be out to show you how happy you make me.” Felicity went to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She took her off the dress that Thea had bought her and hung it on the back of the door. She washed off her makeup and cleaned her teeth. She stood in front of the mirror in just her underwear, releasing her hair from all the pins. She smiled to herself in the mirror. If somebody had asked her two years ago where she thought she would be, she wouldn’t have said standing in Oliver’s Queen’s bathroom on the night they got engaged.   
When she exited the bathroom, she saw that Oliver had shed himself of his shoes, socks and tie and was in the process of opening the buttons on his shirt. When she walked towards him, he stopped. Felicity stood before him in an ivory colored strapless bra and panties. She looked so beautiful. She didn’t need the expensive dress or the hair and makeup to look perfect.  
“You want some help with that,” Felicity started to undo the buttons on his shirt and when they were all opened, ran her fingers under the material. Her eyes never left his as she ran her hands up and down the muscles of his abdomen. She knew the story behind every scar; stories that he told her late at night as they lay in the dark about his time on the island. Nobody knew all of these things about Oliver and she doubted anyone else ever would.  
Felicity tugged the material of his shirt from his pants. Oliver now ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her arms, enjoying the heat of her skin in his hands. When Felicity pushed the shirt off of his shoulders Oliver leant down to give her a kiss. He felt like he was kissing her for the first time tonight.  
He remembered the first time he had kissed her. He had been drunk after Tommy’s funeral. Not so drunk though that he had forgotten how sweet she tasted. He couldn’t ever forget the way she gasped slightly when he moved his mouth over hers, looking for permission to deepen the kiss. Then she had broke away and told him that he would have to kiss her sober if her really wanted to. He remembered thinking that he had wanted this so badly but with the hurt he was feeling at that time, he wasn’t able to express this. It had been over half a year later before he got to kiss her again. In that time his feelings had grown for her even more.  
When they made love that night, Felicity thought about the first time they had been together. It was hot and wild against the wall of her hallway. She had never had an experience quite like it. Then again she never had a man like Oliver before.

The next morning Felicity woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She could hear Oliver in the shower next door. She sprawled out on his bed. It was about twice the size of her own bed but she supposed she had better get used to it. They hadn’t discussed where they would like. Dozens of thoughts suddenly bombarded Felicity. Would they live in the mansion or find their own place? How and when would they tell people? What kind of wedding did she want? She would have been happy to just have immediate family and friends but figured that she could have any wedding she desired really.  
She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Oliver returned to interrupt her musings. “Good morning sexy,” Felicity said throatily, crawling on all fours across the bed to meet Oliver.  
“I could definitely get used to this sight every day,” Oliver answered, leaning forward to kiss her.   
Felicity hopped off the side of the bed and towards the bathroom to shower herself. “Hey Oliver. We should probably think about how we’re going to tell people.” She turned at the bathroom door to see his slightly worried response.  
“I need to talk to you about that. Well see the thing is being the acting head of a huge corporation, I would be expected to announce this formally. And with you working for said corporation, would it be uncomfortable for you in your job? And don’t hit me for asking but that is if you still want to work there? I know you’ve worked really hard to get where you are but you don’t need to work if you don’t want to.” Oliver could see the glare Felicity was giving him. “I just mean if you wanted to use your time for something else, that would be absolutely fine. I’m not saying you should be a kept woman or anything it’s just… Wow it must be contagious. I’m beginning to sound like you.”  
A slight smile broke out on Felicity’s face. “I would like to keep working for the time being, thank you. But I appreciate the offer of becoming a lady of leisure. I don’t mind the gossip around the office. I’ll live with it.”  
“I didn’t mean that. I just meant if you wanted other ventures, I would support that wholeheartedly. Let’s pretend this conversation didn’t happen and we’ll take it up at breakfast.”

Felicity joined Thea and Oliver at breakfast. Felicity came down in comfortable jeans and T-shirt, her hair wet and cascading down her back.  
“Good morning. Sleep ok?” Thea got up to pour Felicity some juice.  
“Yeah great thanks.”  
“So I’ve been thinking. If you guys want me to move out when you’re married, you can have the mansion to yourselves.” Thea continued to pick away at her pancakes as she spoke.  
“What? No. I would never want to chase you out of your home Thea.” Felicity looked between Oliver and Thea.  
“Yeah Thea. That’s not necessary.”  
“It’s not necessary I know. But Mum isn’t going to get out of prison any time soon and it makes sense for you two to live here. I mean it has the security and everything already. And sure it’s too big for me anyway. I could get a small penthouse in the city. It would suit be better than this dusty old place.”  
“Thea we don’t need to worry about that right now. We haven’t even thought of a date.” Oliver leant across and stroked Felicity’s hand.  
“Well it’s a genuine offer anyway. When you have little rugrats running around, you might like to have all this space,” Thea said, hopping up to clear her dishes.  
Oliver’s hand froze on top of Felicity’s. They hadn’t really talked about kids. He could see Felicity biting her lip out of the corner of his eye.  
“Oh I see this topic hasn’t come up yet so now that I’ve opened that can of worms, I shall leave,” Thea said, patting Oliver on the arm as she left the kitchen.  
“We probably should talk about this at some stage Oliver. Do you want kids?”  
“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. But some day yes. Just not until I wrap up some of my more dangerous activities though,” Oliver lowered his voice. “It wouldn’t be fair on a kid to have its Dad running around shooting people with arrows.”  
“So do you think some day you will give it all up?” Felicity asked of his vigilante activities.  
“I suppose it’s something that realistically I won’t be doing for the rest of my life. I would have to hang up my bow if we want to have a normal life.”  
Felicity got up from her chair and stood in front of Oliver’s stool. “I love all parts of you. I would prefer you in bed safe at night with me than running around rooftops but I would never force you to give it up. It’s part of the man I fell in love with.”  
“How about we leave it to fate? We get married and if we’re lucky enough to some day have a bun in the oven, I’ll put away my bow and arrow forever.”  
Felicity thought about this for a minute. She couldn’t imagine Oliver without imagining the Hood but dearly wanted him safe to live a long and healthy life. “Deal.” Felicity leant up to give him a kiss.  
“Now how about that ring I promised you?” Oliver pulled her in closer and kissed her deeper.


	3. The Ring

Revealed Chapter 3  
“So what should I pack Oliver? Is it going to be hot, cold, wet? Do I need walking shoes, going out shoes, beach wear? Just some kind of hint.” Felicity stood looking into her wardrobe, Oliver perched on the edge of her bed grinning at her.  
“Sure pack whatever. If there’s something you need, I’ll just buy it for you there.” Oliver looked at the not-so-amused face on Felicity as she stood with clothes in either hand. “You know the private jet doesn’t have a baggage allowance so go mad. It’s only three days anyway.”  
“Ok so I’ll guess where we’re going? Let me know if I’m hot or cold. Is it in North America?” Felicity asked.  
“No.” Oliver grinned gleefully at her, tossing a cousin from her bed between his hands.  
“Is it Europe?”  
“Yes,” Oliver smirked, his head cocked to one side.  
Felicity jumped up and down. “I have always wanted to go to Europe. Is it a city?”  
“Yes. You’re good at this game.”  
“Is it Rome?” Her voice was going up in pitch with each guess.  
“I’m afraid that was the last guess in today’s game Ms. Smoak but I’ll give you the consolation prize of many tiny liquor bottles on the plane?”  
“Hey you didn’t say I have a limited number of guesses. No fair.” Felicity pouted. Oliver rose from her bed and closed the gap between them. He pulled her close to him, her arms looping around his neck. “Is it Paris?”  
“It sure is.” Oliver couldn’t keep it from her any longer. Her adorably pouty face was enough to break him.  
“Paris! Really? Paris! Like with the Eiffel Tower and baguettes and French people?”  
“Yep the one and the same.”  
“Is it possible I love you even more?” Felicity leaned up to kiss Oliver, thoughts of their romantic getaway exciting her.  
“I am fairly loveable,” Oliver joked. “Look at this loveable face.” Oliver stuck a lip out to her.  
“And modest too,” Felicity responded pulling him once again into an embrace.

Felicity hadn’t travelled alot in her life. She had been to Canada but that was the extent of it. Her parents and later her Grandmother couldn’t afford foreign travel and college loans were still restricting her holidays to this day. So when she entered the Queen private jet, her jaw fell. It was pure luxury. She stopped in the doorway, Oliver approaching from behind up the steps to the plane.   
“You know you have to go the whole way in or we can’t close the door. And decompression isn’t much fun I’ll have you know.” Oliver placed a hand on her lower back and lead her into the plane. White leather lined each of the dozen luxurious reclining seats. Huge plasma screens lined the walls. “What do you think?”  
Felicity still looked all around her, mouth agape. “What do I think? You’re rich!”  
“Yeah I knew that. Are you just realizing that now? Good to know you’re not marrying for my money then?”  
“Really rich.”  
“Well you’re going to be very rich too soon so get used to it.”  
Oliver led her to one of the seats where an attractive stewardess was waiting to give her a glass of champagne. The stewardess disappeared into a separate cabin, leaving them alone. “Don’t you want a prenup?”  
Oliver looked at her shocked. “A prenup? Why would I want one of those? If you can stick up with all my crap, you deserve the money. And if we ever were to break up I would assume that I did something monumentally stupid and that you deserve to take me to the cleaners.”  
“Are you sure Oliver? I don’t mind really. People probably will think I’m a gold digger anyway.”  
Oliver snorted into his champagne. “Only somebody who doesn’t know you would think that because everyone who meets you loves you.”  
Felicity blushed at his compliment. “Thank you Oliver.”  
The pilots voice came over the speakers to prepare them for take-off. As they accelerated up the run-way, Felicity looked over to find Oliver’s eyes closed and his fists clenched around the side of his seat.   
“Are you ok hun?” Felicity asked, her hand coming to rest on top of his.  
Oliver took a few deep breaths before turning his head towards her and opening his eyes, a small smile appearing. “I’m not scared of flying per se but my adventures with transport haven’t always gone well so I’m a little apprehensive.” Felicity hadn’t thought about how the trauma of the ‘Queen’s Gambit’ sinking would made him afraid. Felicity rarely saw Oliver afraid.  
“Well squeeze my hand as much as you like and if you relax enough later, I’ll let you join the mile high club later. That is if you’re not already a member of the club. Oh God you probably are. With some hot air hostess probably. Or a model. Was it a model? Why did I put that image in my head.” Felicity stopped mid rant to see Oliver laughing at her.  
“No I am not a member of that club my love. But thank you for distracting me from the take-off.”

Oliver and Felicity spend three wonderful days in Paris. They stayed in a hotel suite overlooking the Eiffel tower.   
On their last night, Oliver left Felicity in the suite. He ran her a bath filled with bubbles and left to collect the ring. Oliver knew a jeweler in Paris who made the ring for Felicity. Oliver was nervous as he returned to the room. They were already engaged but he didn’t have time to overthink it too much when he proposed the first time. Now he was standing with his hand on the bedroom door, his stomach filled with butterflies.  
When he entered the room, Felicity was sitting in her bathrobe watching the lights turn on in the Eiffel tower outside. The light illuminated her face and her glowing visage gave him all the courage to propose all over again. Looking at her sitting there he felt so happy that he had made this decision. She was perfect to him. They still argued and disagreed but that never mattered because they always made up again and were stronger than ever.  
Felicity heard him approach and jumped up to greet him. She saw the small box in his hand. She had suspected that he had gone to collect it but now that she saw him, excitement in her built. She wasn’t a superficial person but it would be nice to confirm that she was indeed the future Mrs. Felicity Queen.  
Oliver smiled warmly as he approached. “Do you want me down on one knee?”  
“Don’t you dare,” Felicity joked. They had already discussed her non-traditional attitudes to this kind of thing.  
Oliver opened the small box and took Felicity’s hand in his. It was so small in comparison to his. “Thank you for making so happy. Please say you’ll still marry me, even after you have seen what a bad flier I am.”  
Felicity smiled at him. “There’s nothing I would like more in this world.” Oliver took the ring from the box and placed it on her delicate finger. She had told Oliver not to get anything too big but she should obviously have been more specific because the ring he got her was so big, she was sure it would almost be difficult to type. It was a solitaire on platinum. When Oliver slipped the ring on her finger he knew that he had made the best decision of his life.  
Oliver had got it engraved on the inside saying ‘To F., love always O.” Felicity discovered the engraving while playing with it later that night. Her heart warmed even further.

Oliver and Felicity had to eventually get back to reality. They hadn’t yet told Diggle the news so wanted to say it to him before they officially announced it. Neither knew how Dig would react. It would obviously impact the dynamic of their little crime-fighting trio. Oliver and Felicity sat in a booth at Big Belly Burger the day after their return from Paris. They had arranged to meet Diggle there.  
Felicity realized their surprise wasn’t so much of a surprise as Carly ran over to their booth, an almost inaudible squeal escaping her as she approached. “Let me see it,” Carly was beaming, ear-to-ear. “I always said you two would be a great couple,” she added, grabbing Felicity’s hand. They saw Diggle standing cautiously behind her, his expression unreadable.  
“How did you know?” Felicity asked, holding her hand up to Carly.  
“It was on twitter since earlier this morning. Pictures of you guys getting off the plane from Paris with that rock on your finger have been everywhere. It says something about a ring when he can be picked up at a distance by a paparazzi that you didn’t even see.” Carly looked doughy eyed at the ring. “Congratulations you guys.” Carly hugged the pair in turn and then tugged Felicity from her seat. “You have to show Linda this,” she said, referring to the older waitress who was cleaning the counter.  
Oliver watched Felicity being dragged away, an explosion of squees coming from the counter. He turned his attention to Dig who had yet to speak. After a moments silence, a tight smile escaped him. “Congratulations Oliver.” Diggle put his hand out to shake Oliver’s.  
“Thanks man,” Oliver said, motioning to the vacated seat in the booth across from him.  
“I’m not putting a dampener on this but is it a bit soon?”  
“You’re one to speak. You and Carly got engaged so quick.” Oliver sipped at his coffee.  
“Yeah but we knew each other years.”  
“I’ve never been so sure about anything Diggle. I’m certain about this.” Oliver looked over at Felicity as she was made show off her ring to every customer in the diner, a look of contentment and amusement on her face. “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I won’t mess it up. Again, I mean.”  
“Well as long as you’re sure, I’m happy for you. So when’s the big day?”  
“We’ve decided on a quiet ceremony whenever Mum’s trial is over and you’re back from your honeymoon.”  
“Quiet might be difficult. My phone hasn’t stopped going all morning since the story broke. Everyone I’m even remotely related to that knows I work for you was texting to ask is it true. I’m surprised Felicity didn’t see it online. She’s never off her computer.”  
“We’ve just been so busy the last few days that we really haven’t been on the phone or tablets or anything.”  
“Oliver man, don’t elaborate further on what you’ve been doing. Remember she’s like a little sister to me,” Diggle made a disgusted face.  
When Felicity returned to the table she eyed Diggle cautiously for a moment before he stood and gave her what could only be described as a bear hug. “Congratulations Felicity. I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness.”  
“Thank you John,” Felicity said, leaning up to give Diggle a kiss on the cheek.  
Carly followed Felicity to the table, her smart phone opened in her hand on a gossip page.   
‘Starling City’s most eligible bachelor Oliver Queen engaged.’ The article went on to name Felicity as the girl the world saw on the front of newspapers, covered in blood and cradled in Oliver’s arms on the steps of the courthouse, the day his Mother’s trial started. The article went on to show pictures of that day. A shudder went down Oliver’s spine at the memory of nearly losing Felicity.  
“Well it looks like we don’t have to worry about officially announcing it now.” Oliver handed the phone back to Carly. “My Mother is going to kill me if I don’t get talking to her today.”  
Felicity pushed in next to Oliver on the seat, Oliver’s hand automatically coming to wrap around her shoulder. “Maybe we should go visit her together some time. If that’s what you’d like.”  
“Yeah I’d like that,” Oliver leant forward to place a kiss on her forward. Whatever life had in store for Felicity and Oliver, they would be in it together. Nothing was too much of a struggle that it couldn’t be handled as a team.


	4. Meeting the Mother

Revealed Chapter 4  
Thea was in full wedding planning mode. She was driving Oliver crazy with all her questions so Oliver was glad that he had to go into Queen Consolidated for a meeting this morning. It was a Saturday in early June and Oliver was sorry to be leaving poor Felicity to Thea’s incessant questioning.   
The two girls were wrapped up on the couch in their pyjamas with a blanket over their legs, cartoons on the TV in the background. Felicity saw Oliver enter the sitting room, his best business suit pristine on him as usual. Oliver leant over the back of the couch to place a kiss on the top of sister’s head and then leaned over further to kiss Felicity. It started as a chaste kiss but Felicity placed one hand on his face to pull him in slightly and he couldn’t help but deepen it a little. Her soft kisses were what helped him through the very boring business in QC.  
“Get a room you guys!” Thea threw a pillow at the pair. Oliver broke away but not before placing a small kiss on Felicity’s nose. “Now go earn the big bucks because this wedding is going to cost you big if I have my say.” Oliver saw Thea pull a large bundle of wedding magazines up off the floor.  
“Good luck,” Oliver said with a last squeeze of Felicity’s hand. “Now be nice to my bride-to-be Thea.” His response was a wave of the hand as she opened up a magazine to show Felicity’s something.  
Felicity had been spending more and more time at the mansion. Since their relationship was out in the open, a personal security guard had to be stationed outside Felicity’s apartment when she was there alone so it was just easier to stay with Oliver. She thought she would be encroaching on Thea’s territory but Thea seemed to delight in spending time with her future sister-in-law.   
Felicity had thought long and hard about a bridesmaid. She had friends from college she could ask but since moving to Starling city, all their lives had moved on. They were only having a handful of people to the ceremony so it made sense to ask Thea to be her only bridesmaid. To say Thea squealed with delight would have been an understatement. She had hugged Felicity tight enough to hurt and rambled about having to tell Roy.  
Since she had asked her, Thea had taken it as her personal duty to organize alot of the wedding. Truth be told, Felicity was glad. She didn’t know the first thing about wedding planning.  
Oliver and Felicity had already got their marriage license. They knew that reporters would be trying to track down when they had their secret ceremony so they thought they’d get the license well in advance to throw them off the scent.  
After an hour of flicking through wedding flower magazines- Felicity’s head was aching already- the doorbell rang in the mansion. Thea jumped to answer the door. Felicity could hear a familiar voice from the front door and she froze for a second. She stood up quickly, brushing down the wrinkles in her pajamas and brushing her hand through her unruly morning hair. She fixed her glasses further up her nose and tried to look somewhat presentable as the owner of the voice appeared.  
Laurel Lance stood in the doorway with Thea, looking immaculate as ever. Felicity felt very inadequate standing there in her bare feet in front of Oliver’s gorgeous ex. But then she calmed herself down thinking of how Oliver chose her and that she wasn’t his fiancée by default. Pride built up in her chest at the thought.  
“Laurel hey,” Felicity said extending a hand. She mentally slapped herself for shaking hands. A handshake really isn’t the appropriate thing to do, she thought. “You’re looking great. I mean you always look great. Em… If you’re looking for Oliver, he’s gone to the office. Thea and I are just having a lazy morning.”  
“We’re wedding planning.” Thea’s wide smile tempered slightly when she suddenly thought that Oliver’s ex might not delight in their planning as much as she did.  
Laurel looked back in Felicity’s direction. “Oh that’s nice. Congratulations. I’ve been meaning to call sooner to wish you guys the best but work’s been crazy. It wasn’t Oliver I was actually looking for though. I bumped into him getting coffee this morning and he told me you guys were here.”  
“You wanted to speak to me?” Felicity asked, still feeling so small and young standing there in her PJs.  
“Sure I’ll go change anyway,” Thea interjected, realizing the pair needed have a chat. Felicity watched Thea exit the room, giving her an encouraging look as she did.  
“You want a coffee or something?” Felicity motioned towards the kitchen.  
“No thank you Felicity.” Laurel laughed and shook her head.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s just you seem so comfortable here. I never felt really comfortable here.”  
“Well you had Oliver’s parents around and Thea was younger so that probably didn’t allow you to get too comfie. It’s just the three of us here and Thea has told us she’s moving into the city in a few weeks.”  
“Really? That’s a big step for her. Moving in with Roy?”  
“Not that she’s telling Oliver and her Mother but yeah I think he probably will stay with her.”  
“Good for her.”  
“Take a seat,” Felicity said, trying to clear some blankets and wedding magazines from the couch.  
Laurel picked up one of the dress magazines and stared at the cover. “You know seven years ago I used to think I would be the future Mrs. Queen. How things change?” Laurel didn’t say it with any hint of malice or jealousy but Felicity still squirmed in discomfort. “Sorry that wasn’t a great thing to say. I really am happy he has found somebody like you.”  
“Thank you.” Felicity wrung her hands together, still a little uneasy.  
“I really didn’t ever think Oliver was the marrying type but he’s changed so much he’s not really recognizable as the man I knew. I guess what I’m saying is I wish you guys luck. I know things have been complicated between Ollie and I in the past but he seems so genuinely happy now with you. I wish Tommy was here to see it.” Laurel’s eyes misted for a brief second at the mention of his name.  
“I know Oliver misses him every day.” Felicity put a light hand on Laurel’s arm to comfort her. “Oliver would have loved him as his best man so I know he’ll feel the absence deeply.”  
“Though you would not have liked the bachelor party Tommy would have thrown,” Laurel laughed, sniffing back a unshed tear. Felicity smiled at Laurel.  
“Well good luck with the wedding planning. I know you’ll be a beautiful bride.” Felicity warmed inside as she walked Laurel to the door. They parted with very brief goodbyes and Felicity went to change. Today she was going to meet Moira Queen.

Ever since Oliver and Felicity returned from Paris, Oliver had wanted to bring her to meet his Mother. However that week, the jury went out to consider their verdict. Oliver went on his own to talk to his Mum as he knew it wasn’t the time to introduce Felicity properly. Moira had cried when Oliver walked in the door. He thought it was the stress of the trial but when he went to hug her she spoke into his chest and he realized it was tears of joy. He pulled back and his Mum held his face in her hands. “My boy. Getting married. If the pictures in the tabloids are anything to go by, you two look very happy.” Oliver had explained how he wanted to tell her himself but she brushed off his apology, telling him she was so happy that he found somebody special. When the jury returned the verdict, there was missed feelings. Moira had been found guilty of trying to pervert the course of justice and given five years minimal security and found not guilty of negligent manslaughter.  
Oliver returned from QC at lunchtime. Thea and Felicity were in the kitchen, making a bite to eat when he returned. Felicity gave him a welcoming kiss and handed him a plate with a sandwich. Oliver noticed that Felicity was only picking at her food.  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Oliver placed his hand over Felicity’s. “She’ll love you.”  
“What if she thinks I’m a gold digger? Or a hussy? Or a …”  
She was interrupted by Thea’s snort of laughter. “A hussy? Wow haven’t heard that word used in a long time. And Mum is not going to think you’re a hussy. I’ve been bigging you up for months anyway.” Thea took a drink of her water.  
“Thank you Thea. That does help a little,” Felicity said, turning her hand into Oliver’s to lace fingers with his.  
“And didn’t I help you find something nice and respectable to wear to the prison?” Thea gestured to the navy dress that Felicity was wearing. “You don’t look like no gold digger in this.”  
Felicity could only laugh, her nerves easing slightly.

Felicity, and the two Queen siblings, waited in the visiting room for Moira to arrive. Oliver’s hand never left Felicity’s. They saw Moira approach. She was starting to put back on a little of the weight that she had lost during the trial. Finally getting the verdict eased the stress a little. Thea and Oliver both hugged their mother. Felicity still saw the real matriarchal role she played. Moira’s eyes locked with hers, her hands now nervously twisting in her dress.   
Felicity extended a hand to Moira. “Hello Mrs. Queen. It’s nice to meet you again.”  
Moira’s mouth extended into a weary smile. “You can call me Moira. After all we’ll be family soon.” Moira’s hand still gripped the younger woman’s. “Oliver reminded me we did meet briefly.”  
“Yes when Walter…I mean Mr. Steel was returned from his… I mean when he got back from his…being away.”  
“Yes I do remember that.” Thank God Moira had interrupted her rambling. “And I remember Walter often spoke highly of you.”  
“Em thank you.” They all took their seats around the hard metal table, nailed to the ground.  
“Wow look at that ring. My son really is trying to make an impression with that thing.” Moira leant over to examine it closer.  
“I’m not a gold-digger,” Felicity blurted out, her hand immediately coming to cover her face in embarrassment.  
Oliver put an arm around her and pulled her in closer to him, laughter erupting from the three of them.  
“I know you’re not dear,” Moira said, trying to stifle a laugh. “Oliver and Thea have told me alot about you.”  
The rest of the visiting hour passed away pleasantly. Felicity managed to not put her foot in her mouth too often and Moira gave her a warm hug when she was leaving.


	5. "Don't bruise the face!"

Revealed Chapter 5  
When Oliver gave Felicity the choice of any type of wedding she wanted, he didn’t really know what to expect. She had told him that it would be lovely to get married in front of all their friends and extended family. However she then went on to fear paparazzi watching them. She feared that a large wedding would more vividly highlight the lack of certain people, namely both their parents and Tommy. So when she told him that all she wanted was a tiny intimate event, he wasn’t surprised.  
It was early August and a week to the wedding and Diggle and Oliver were determined to cross one more name off the list. Diggle had returned from a relaxing honeymoon with Carly. Oliver teased him while training that he might be all soft and weak after not working out for a few weeks. Diggle said he’d show him how soft he was, taking Oliver down to the mat.   
“It looks like someone else is getting a bit soft,” Diggle said, offering him a hand.  
“Hey don’t bruise the face. It’ll not look good in wedding photos,” Felicity voiced from her position in front of the computers.  
“I promise to leave no visible scars Felicity.”  
“Anyway Dig, we should leave soon if we’re going to catch this guy. Peter Pele is being released from prison tonight at 8pm. I say we follow him and take him out.” Oliver walked over to the computers, looking up at the screen over Felicity’s shoulder. He skimmed his finger over the back of her neck for the briefest second. Felicity loved that she still shivered at his touch. “So this guy sells drugs, has been linked to numerous murders and used his ex wife as punching bag. And then he gets out of prison after three months on a technicality. I don’t think we can let him away with that.”  
“Yeah let’s get this scum bag Oliver. We hopefully won’t be long,” Diggle said to Felicity, collecting his equipment.  
“Take it easy boys. I’ll be on the comm if you need me.”

Oliver sat on top of a building across from what he assumed to be Pele’s headquarters. It was a warehouse in a very run down part of town.  
“Looks like there’s three guards Dig. Can you see any more?”  
“I just count three as well Oliver.”  
“Felicity can you see if there’s any way you can take out the electricity to this place?”  
“From town planning records there seems to be an electrical access point on the north-east corner of the building. Can you get to it Dig?” Felicity spoke over the comm, pulling up schematics on the computer.  
“Yeah I think I see it,” Diggle replied, looking through his binoculars. “If I take it out, can you get into the building and get to this guy Oliver?”  
“Yeah you get the lights and I’ll get the rest Dig.” Oliver shifted position slightly so that he would have an easy exit from his position as soon as the electricity was out. He could see Dig making his way around the back of the building, out of visual range of the guards. “Felicity we’ll hopefully get back soon enough. This seems to be easy enough.”  
“Oliver why did you just say that? You’ll jinx yourself. Never say it’ll be easy.” Felicity’s voice was high pitched over the comm.  
“Sorry hun. I’m dying to get out of here tonight. It hasn’t stopped raining all evening and I’m soaked through. Surprisingly even August rain is still cold.”  
“Well get your sweet ass back here soon and I’ll warm you up.” Felicity said salaciously.  
“Hey guys you know I can still hear you,” Diggle whispered over the comm.  
“Sorry Dig. Nearly forgot about you there,” Felicity apologized.  
Oliver saw the lights go out and sprinted from his hidden position to the warehouse. Felicity could hear his pants and then scuffles and then her blood froze as she heard gunfire. Shouts were audible and she wanted to yell into the comm to see if Oliver was alright but didn’t want to distract him if he was mid-fight. Several minutes passed and then silence.  
“Dig are you two alright?” Worry was obvious in Felicity’s voice.  
“I’m fine. I’ll find Oliver. Don’t worry.” She heard Dig’s breathing accelerate as he ran to find Oliver.  
Probably only a minute or two had passed but it seemed an eternity to Felicity before she heard Diggle’s voice over the comm. “He’s fine Felicity. His comm got smashed in the scuffle but he’s taken down Pele and incapacitated his cronies.”   
Felicity’s head fell back against the head-rest of her chair, her eyes falling closed and deep sigh escaping her. “Thanks Diggle. You two get back here soon.”

When Oliver and Diggle descended the stairs. Felicity flung her arms around Oliver, still clad in his Hood gear.   
“Hey I never get a welcome like that!” Diggle feigned offense. Felicity threw her arms around Diggle’s neck too, placing a kiss on his cheek.   
“Sorry John. I’m glad to see you too. It’s just when it all went silent after the gunfire, I thought the worst.” Felicity pulled back from the men slightly and noticed a small bit of blood staining on her pink cardigan. “Which one of you is bleeding?” Panic had returned to her voice.  
“It’s only a graze,” Oliver stately matter-of-factly but seemed to limp slightly towards the medical table. He removed his gear and revealed the wound on his stomach. “Good job nobody is going to be filming my torso on the wedding day,” Oliver jested, trying to make light of his injury.  
“It looks a little deep,” Felicity said, fussing over the wound. “Do you think it needs stitches?”  
Diggle was already moving towards the table, a suture kit in hand.  
“Don’t worry Felicity. I’ll make him look beautiful again in no time.” Diggle was putting on gloves and cleaning the area already.  
Felicity left Diggle to work on the sutures while she went to the bathroom to rub the blood out of her cardigan. She looked in the mirror and blew out a heavy puff of breath. Her heart rate was still elevated from the earlier fright. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into her classic ponytail and her glasses sat at the end of her nose. Her pink lip gloss had mostly wiped off from chewing her lips incessantly this evening. She composed herself before returning to the boys. She knew how important the work they did was so she didn’t want to let the pair know how much it affected her.

When she returned Diggle was packing up. “I’m going to have to leave you guys clear up here. I have to try to get home to the wife at a reasonable hour.” Diggle smiled to himself at the use of the word ‘wife’.  
“Night John,” Felicity returned, Oliver offering a wave.  
Felicity cleared up the medical equipment silently, Oliver watching her move. Her forehead was creased slightly in thought. When he had affixed a bandaged to his side, he called her over. His legs hung off the side of the med table and she came to stand in between them.  
Oliver’s hand came to cup Felicity’s face. His strong hands rubbed softly against her skin, trying to smooth out the worry lines. “All better,” he whispered, his nose now touching hers. He ghosted a kiss across her lips.  
“All better,” she echoed, very quietly with a cautious smile on her face. “I know this comes as part and parcel of being the wife of a hero but I’m still allowed to worry.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I hate to worry you.” Oliver slipped off the table and took her hands in his. He sat down on a nearby chair and pulled her towards him, her legs straddling him now. He moved his hands around her waist. “This time next week we’ll be married. We’ll be in this together even more than ever. I think legally you’re allowed to boss me around even more when we’re married. So don’t every think I don’t want you worrying about me.”  
Felicity laced her arms around his neck. “Ok,” she replied, pulling him towards her into a kiss. Oliver’s hands tightened around her hips pulling her further into him. He deepened the kiss further.   
They were interrupted by a groan from Oliver’s lips. “Sorry injured man here. Think I was a bit overenthusiastic there.” He lowered his forehead to hers, looking at her beautiful blue eyes.  
“I’ll go easy on you then,” Felicity smiled, kissing him softly again.


	6. Wedding Day

Revealed Chapter 6

The morning of Oliver and Felicity’s wedding arrived. Oliver had found a small private island just off the coast of California. Every person that he told laughed at him when he told him he was getting married on an island. It did sound too comical that Oliver Queen would choose to go back to an island. Well this island was only ten miles off the coast. A private security company patrolled the waters to keep the press away from the event. As much as they tried to keep it quiet, some journalists did find out the date.  
Felicity was afraid at first that her Grandmother wouldn’t be able to travel but when she told her Nan that she was sending a private jet for her, she got a miraculous jolt of energy. She had rung her from the plane after takeoff almost shouting down the phone. “Felicity can you hear me? How can I ring you from an airplane? There’s no phone line or anything. This is amazing.”  
Oliver had thought long and hard about whom would officiate the ceremony. It was a clash between Felicity’s Nan wanting a rabbi and Moira Queen wanting their priest to perform the ceremony. In the end they knew they couldn’t keep everyone happy so they decided on a non-denominational ceremony followed by a blessing in both Nanny Smoak’s local temple and the Queen’s local church when they returned from honeymoon.  
Diggle walked into Oliver’s bedroom half an hour before the ceremony was due to start. Oliver was having a fight with his cufflinks, trying to affix them to his shirt-sleeve.  
“Hold on man. I’ll help you with that,” Diggle offered.  
“Thanks,” Oliver replied, nerves obvious in his voice. “I’ve been struggling with them for the last ten minutes.”  
“Did you sleep last night?” Diggle moved to fix the second cufflink.  
“Not a wink.”  
“Neither did I the night before my wedding. Can’t believe I’m actually married and that in an hour you will be too.” Diggle sounded like an older brother offering advice.  
“You know I only started to sleep through the night when Felicity was with me. I had so many nightmares about the island that I was scared to close my eyes. When she is beside me, I’m completely at ease.”  
Diggle smiled at Oliver. This man was his boss, the vigilante, a billionaire and his friend. He was the most complex character he had ever met. However except for the time that Felicity was shot, he never heard him express himself like this. “She’s a great girl alright. You’re one lucky man.”  
“Thanks Dig. I definitely am.” Oliver went to work now on his tie.  
“Oliver you’re hands are actually shaking. I’ve seen you face down the barrel of a shot gun and not finch and you’re trembling right now.”  
“I know. I didn’t think I would be.” Oliver made the loop in his tie and tried to smooth it down to calm his hands in the process. “Why do people get nervous the night before their wedding. I know I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with Felicity. I’m not scared of people watching me in the chapel. I’ll well used to public appearances and there is only a handful of people in there but my stomach is in knots.”  
“I don’t know why. It’s just one of those milestones. Apart from maybe looking at your kid for the first time, it’s the biggest milestone in your life. I know tomorrow is just another day but it’s a day with someone who has agreed to share their life with you in every way. I think the most successful marriages are the ones where the couple truly want to spend their complete lives together. And you and Felicity haven’t had to lie to each other in a long time and you know each other like nobody else. So that’s something so special.”  
“That was deep Dig. If bodyguard doesn’t work out, you could write little inspirational speeches.”  
“Thanks man.” Diggle grinned as he helped Oliver put his jacket on. Diggle was publicly here as his bodyguard but to Oliver he was here as his friend. People had found it strange that he had asked his bodyguard to bring his wife and step-son with him but nobody ever questioned eccentric billionaires too much.  
Just then Thea burst into the room.  
“Do you not knock speedy?” Oliver feigned annoyance.  
“What’s the worst I could have seen? You wander around topless all the time.” Thea was obviously extremely excited. She wore a full length lavender bridesmaid dress.  
“You look beautiful sis.” Oliver leant to give Thea a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well if you want beautiful, wait until you see your bride-to-be. She will knock you goddamn socks off. I have to pop back and finish up helping her there but just wanted to pop in and wish you luck.”  
Oliver rubbed her upper arms affectionately. “Thank you Thea. I really wish Mum could be here today,” Oliver’s eyes glazed slightly thinking about his mother in prison.   
“She would love to be here too. And she would be so proud of you. And she loves Felicity. I’ll bring her in plenty of pictures anyway.” Thea gave her brother a small hug, trying not to smudge her makeup. “I love you Ollie. I’m glad you’re going to be happy again.” Thea’s eye’s misted slightly. She made a quick exit from the room before tears came and wrecked her makeup.

Thea returned to Felicity’s room where her Grandmother was helping do the lace up on the back of her dress. She wore an ivory dress- bodice top with an A-line finish. A short train finished off the dress to perfection. It hugged her body in the right places and had enough embellishment to be elegant but not showy. Felicity was fussing with her contact lenses when Thea returned.   
“How is it I can put these in every day but today it seems like a struggle? Is my hair still sitting ok? Have I smudged my mascara already? Do you think I could hide a tissue somewhere in this dress? I think I’m hyperventilating.”   
Thea walked over to where Felicity stood and held her shoulders. You look incredible. My brother isn’t going to care if you’re eye makeup gets a bit smudged or a hair pin falls out. Here have a drink.” Thea handed Felicity a glass of champagne.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t really managed to eat. This might go to me head.”  
“No drink my sweet,” Nanny Smoak interjected. “It’ll help. You know I had my first glass of champagne the morning I married your Grandfather and we had almost forty glorious years of marriage before he passed. I think the champagne was good luck. Drink dear.” Felicity loved her grandmother for so many reasons but she particularly loved the selfless caring side she had.  
“Ok Nan.” Felicity took a sip of the cool champagne. “I can’t believe I’m getting married. And I never thought I’d marry someone like Oliver.”  
Thea raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I never understood when I heard the phrase ‘opposites attract’ until I saw you two together. Ollie is a brooding, occasionally emotionally stunted, muscular man. You are a delicate, sweet IT girl who is never afraid to stand up to him. Perfect match.” Thea took a final look at Felicity on realizing the time. “It’s show time. You ready?”  
“Definitely!” Felicity beamed ear-to-ear.

Oliver waited nervously at the top of the small chapel. At his side was Diggle. Officially his body guard but really his best man. Diggle patted the wedding rings in his pockets and then patted Oliver on the arm reassuringly while waiting.  
Oliver felt the huge gap next to him where Tommy should be. He hoped that somewhere Tommy was watching him and approved. On Oliver’s side of the Chapel sat Roy, Carly and AJ, Raisa and Walter. On Felicity’s side her Grandmother was making her way to her seat.   
Felicity’s Aunt who lived in South America sat next to her Grandmother with her husband. Felicity had also invited two of her closest college friends who sat excitedly in their seats with their partners. Neither of them had ever expected Felicity to be marrying one of Starling City’s most sought-after men but they were so glad for her. They knew what a good heart she had.  
One of Felicity’s favorite wedding pieces ‘Nella Fantasia’ began to play. The small gathering stood, awaiting the opening of the back doors. Oliver stood, his legs shaking and tried to focus ahead. Diggle told him he wasn’t allowed look down the aisle until Felicity arrived at his side.  
Felicity stood outside the double doors. She heard the music start and the wedding coordinator who stood behind her told her to go as soon as she felt she was ready. She had to bite back tears at the thought that her Dad should be walking her down the aisle. She clutched her bouquet tightly to stop her hands from shaking so much. Two men in suits waited for her nod to open the door. She took a deep breath and gave Thea a smile.   
“Good luck sweetie,” Thea gave Felicity a quick squeeze of the hand before turning and walking through the double doors. Felicity watched Thea walk up the aisle to the music. She followed a few steps behind. All eyes were turned towards her now. She saw tears in her Grandmother’s eyes as she clutched a tissue. All the smiling faces of people so glad to be here for her today eased her nerves slightly. She could see the back of Oliver’s head at the top of the aisle. She knew from the way he held himself that he too was nervy.  
Thea reached the top of the small chapel, giving her brother a smile and a wink as she took her position. Felicity seemed to be moving on autopilot, her mouth now dry. When she reached the top, Oliver turned to look at her. His face changed from one of nerves to one of glee. She could swear his eyes moistened when he looked at her. The lump that was in Felicity’s throat eased as he turned to face her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“You look unbelievable,” he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss near her ear.  
“Looking good yourself Queen,” she smiled back.  
Felicity didn’t think she could be any happier today until she heard Oliver’s vows to her during the ceremony. They had agreed that they would prepare short vows for each other.  
“Felicity, you came into my life so unexpectedly. I turned up in your office with my broken laptop, never anticipating that I would find the person that would come to mean the world to me. That day I smiled for the first time a real genuine smile since I returned from the island. You floated in like a ray of color into the darkness that was within me when I returned. Slowly you became more and more important to me. I looked forward to any excuse to ask for your help. I had to trust you with something really big one time and I am so glad that you were the one that I went to. You accepted all of me for who I was and never asked me to be something I wasn’t. You tempered some of the demons in me to make to better and healed some of my scars. It took me a little time to realize that you were becoming one of the most important people in my life. We’ve had a few ups and downs but that’s how I know that we are perfect for each other. It isn’t much of a test of a relationship if you can only survive the good times. We know we can survive the bad times and come out even more in love. I can’t imagine a day that I won’t want to wake up and see you next to me. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.”  
Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. Thea handed her one of her tissues and she noticed that Thea’s face was wet with tears herself. Sniffs could be heard from all corners of the small room. The minister turned to Felicity and asked her did she want to say her prepared vows. She didn’t think her voice would work, she was so consumed with emotion right at that moment.  
“Oliver. I don’t know if you noticed but I had a little bit of a crush on you from the moment I met you.” Knowing sniggers emanated from around the chapel. “You made me babble even more than usual. My tongue had a mind of it’s own around you.” More laughter erupted from the crowd. Felicity cleared her throat and smiled. “I thought I was happy in my life. I had just moved to Starling City and didn’t really know a whole lot of people but I worked hard and came home contented each day. Then I met you and knew that I had a greater purpose in life. It wasn’t enough for me any more to just to content. I wanted to do more. For a while I didn’t think you shared my feelings but even the first time you kissed me, I suspected maybe there could be more between us. It was a bit of a rocky path and then when we became close, I was blissfully happy. I didn’t think my life would be anything like this. But this is better than what I could have ever hoped. I will love you long after you lose that hot body,” Felicity blushed at her deviation from her prepared vows. “I will love you when we’re old and grey and sitting in our rockers watching the sun go down in the evening. Because I know we’ll have made the most of our lives. And that a life spent together is a truly worthy thing to have.”  
Oliver stared at Felicity, gripping her hands tightly between his. His brow creased and she longed to pull him in close to her. The minister wrapped up the rest of the ceremony and she heard him say. “I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your new bride.”  
Oliver didn’t need told twice as he pulled Felicity into his embrace. His lips crashed onto hers, as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. Her soft lips moved over his until they heard the minister clear his throat and joke: “Ok there will be plenty of time for that later.”  
Oliver and Felicity Queen walked back down the aisle hand in hand, a new life ahead of them. There was no obstacle too great that couldn’t be overcome together.


	7. Wedding Reception

Revealed Chapter 7  
Oliver and Felicity’s first dance was understated to say the least. Neither were particularly good dancers and they decided their first dance would be “Kiss from a Rose”. Neither thought that there was much dancing needed to accompany this music. The pair swayed slowly together in the middle of the makeshift dance-floor in the garden overlooking the ocean.  
“So how does it feel to be a old married man?” Felicity asked, her forehead pressed to Oliver’s.  
“Wonderful,” Oliver responded, his eyes closed and savoring the feel of his new wife in his arms. He opened his eyes and rubbed his nose against hers. “Did I tell you today you look fantastic?” Neither of the couple paid any attention to the small group of their family and friends watching them share their first dance.  
“I’m a far cry for the nerdy IT girl you know, eh?” Felicity gestured down towards her wedding dress.  
Oliver pulled back his forehead slightly in mock offence. “Hey! I love that nerdy girl. With her computers. And her glasses,” his voice lowered with a hint of lust, “and her pencil skirts and lipstick… We better stop talking about this because I’m getting turned on and I don’t think your Grandmother would be impressed if I ravish you here during the first dance.”  
“You know my grandmother is quite open minded,” Felicity laughed.  
The second dance began to play and Thea beckoned Roy, Diggle, Carly and Felicity’s friends onto the dance-floor. “Now let’s get this party started,” Thea shouted, motioning to the band. Oliver knew it was a bad idea to give her control over the play list.  
After a few dances together, lost in each other, Felicity heard a throat clear next to them. “May I have this dance with Mrs. Queen?” Diggle asked.  
“Of course. But watch your toes. Those heels would put holes in your feet,” Felicity feigned a slap on Oliver’s arm as her ducked away to dance with his sister.  
“Thanks for coming Dig,” Felicity said affectionately, turning into a spin Diggle was working. He was really quite a good dancer.  
“It was a lovely ceremony. I usually think that writing your own vows can seem cheesy but I was almost teary listening to them. You know you really did save Oliver.”  
“In what way do you think that John?”  
“You saved him from himself, the darkness and loneliness that enveloped him. You saved him from the memories of his former life and you’re giving him a reason to make a new one.”  
“Thanks John. That means alot.” Felicity looked over in time to see her Grandmother cut in to the dance with Oliver. She snickered slightly at the pair.  
Her Nanny had only met Oliver the once. She had brought Oliver up to meet her when they got engaged. When she got Oliver into the house, she sent Felicity to the garage on some fools errand to get her out of the house. Oliver later told her that her Nanny had looked him up and down for a solid 2 minutes and then said. “I don’t care how big you are. If you hurt her, I’ll beat you to death with me walking stick.” She had then smiled sweetly after, pretended nothing had happened and treated him like her own from then on.  
Oliver was almost holding Nanny Smoak up on the dance floor when the band went on a break. Felicity went to join her friends from college. Their mouths lay open in awe pretty much the whole day as they looked around at the extravagance of the private island. They had always been good friends to Felicity but she got the feeling sometimes that they pitied her in college. She wasn’t quite as glamorous or outgoing as they were. Not that Felicity wanted to make them jealous, but she did enjoy the lingering looks at Oliver when they thought she wasn’t looking.  
When the music restarted, Walter asked Felicity to dance. He had spent most of the earlier music entertaining Raisa. He knew that he was very fond of the older lady. He extended his hand in invitation.   
When they were on the dance floor he enquired, “I hope it isn’t too odd to dance with one of your bosses?” He said it in his quintessential accent.  
“Well I just married one of my bosses so I’m going to go ahead and say it’s ok.” The pair smiled warmly at each other.  
“You know from one of my earliest meetings with you, I felt quite fatherly towards you. And now I kind of am. I mean if you count your new mother in law’s ex husband as fatherly.” It was unlike Walter to trip on his words like he was. Felicity figured it might have been at the thought of Moira.  
“What was your wedding day like?”   
The question surprised but didn’t upset Walter. “It was a small affair too. Thea stood at her mother’s side and we had a reception in the garden’s of the mansion.”  
“Do you miss her?” Felicity had a feeling she was overstepping her bounds, but the words were out before she knew it. “I mean- that’s a stupid question. Sorry.”  
“No that’s ok dear. I do miss her. Despite everything she did, I didn’t want her to rot in prison for it.”  
“Well I hope you find someone to make you happy again. You deserve it.”  
“Thank you. You know I have a feeling I should thank you too. I have some sneaking suspicion that you might in some way have helped in my recovery when I was kidnapped.”  
Felicity eyed him suspiciously for a second. Then she smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Steele. But we were all glad to have you back.”  
“Well I’m glad that I was somehow a part in setting you and Oliver up. You’ll be good for him. Every man could do with a good woman behind them.”  
When Felicity went to the bar, she felt strong arms come around her waist. “So there you are? I’ve been trying to get you alone for ages.”  
“Ages? Really? I saw you a half hour ago.” She snuggled into his warmth.   
“Yeah like I said. Ages!” Oliver planted a kiss down her neck. “I hope you’ve got your dancing shoes on because Thea has band number two lined up for after the food.”  
When it came time to throw the bouquet, Thea winked and motioned to herself, so that her brother and Roy couldn’t see. Felicity made a big show of throwing the flowers and aimed it right at Thea Queen.  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Roy mumbled. Thea over dramatically waved the flowers around and threw her arms around her boyfriend.  
“Poor Roy. He looks terrified,” Felicity said, taking Oliver’s hand.  
“Well he better have his intentions clear…” Felicity cut off his sentence with a kiss. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. Oliver reciprocated, pulling her small hips towards his.  
“Oooh. Get a room,” Thea shouted. The remaining hardcore guests were now starting to flag. It was 3am. They said good night to each in turn before they all retired to their own houses dotted around the grounds.   
Oliver led Felicity to the edge of the small beach. She now carried her shoes in her hand and the bottom of her dress draped in the crook of her arm. They sat down on a low bench, their feet both in the sand. The stars light reverberated off the quietly rolling waves.  
Oliver looked over to Felicity- her eyes slightly misty from champagne, fatigue and enjoying too much dancing. She looked so beautiful sitting there. He felt like he would die if he didn’t get to wake up each morning and see her. He loved when they fought over what to watch on tv or what snack to eat with their movie. He loved that she could be exciting and fun and then in the next breath, she could be his quiet respite from the world. She knew when to speak up to him and when to just sit in contented silence.   
Felicity saw Oliver staring at her and turned to face him. His features could be made out even in this light. “You know you’re one sexy man.”  
Oliver laughed. “That’s just the champagne talking.”  
“But I don’t want you getting a big head. You only need to be sexy for me. No sharing the sexy with other women.”  
“I promise not to share the ‘sexy’ with anyone else.” Oliver put his arms around his new bride and scooped her up into his arms. “Now I better put my little drunken baby to bed.”  
“I’m not drunk,” she mumbled into the arm of his shirt. “And don’t forget my shoes. They’re very expensive you know”  
Oliver stifled a laugh. “I promise not to forget them.” He placed a soft kiss into her hair.  
When they got back to the room, Oliver put Felicity into a chair in front of the mirror. He started at the arduous task of removing dozens of clips from the bridal hairdo. Felicity took a makeup wipe from in front of the mirror. “You know I’m not drunk. I’m just merry.” Oliver could see her reflection smiling up towards him. After ten giddy minutes of them removing her hair clips, he went to work on her dress.  
“You know this dress would be even hotter if it wasn’t so goddamn hard to get you out of it. It’s like a chastity belt.”  
Felicity hiccupped quietly. “Do you think that’s why they make them so difficult to open?”  
“Quite possibly.” Oliver did the last of the loops in the corset and Felicity stood to let it fall to the ground. She stood in front of her new husband in ivory lace underwear. It so closely matched her delicate skin. Oliver leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongue battle against each others, like they had not kissed in an era. Oliver ran his hands up and down her soft skin, relishing in the touch. He reluctantly pulled back. “Meet you back here in five?”  
“Sure thing,” Felicity retorted, a twinkle in her eyes.   
Their bridal quarters were very large with two huge bathrooms. Felicity cleaned herself up and drank two glasses of water to lessen her hangover tomorrow. She returned to the bedroom to find Oliver still absent. She could hear the running water of the shower. It made sense to have a quick clean up. They both worked up quite a sweat dancing.  
When Oliver returned to the room, he found Felicity lying on top of the bed covers, a light dressing gown over her shoulders but open at the front, giving Oliver a lovely view. She was sound asleep, her breathing even and settled. He wore his shorts only so he crawled in behind her and threaded one his arms in between her upper arm and body, snuggling into the back of her. He pulled a light sheet over them and held her close.   
“Night night,” he whispered. “I love you.”  
He heard a muffled, sleepy reply: “Love you too.”


	8. Two more join the team

Revealed Chapter 8  
Winter descended on Starling City fast that year. Thick fog blanketed the city in October and was swiftly followed by frost. The snow was yet to fall but it wasn’t far away. Oliver and Diggle were out scouting a local thug. He was barely a kid himself but fancied himself a gang leader in the Glades. Dig and Oliver had suspected he might have been picking off his enemies.  
“Look at this idiot,” Diggle whispered into the comm. “He thinks he’s a big man. His scrawny ass wouldn’t know what to do if he was ever in a real fight.”  
“I think we’ve seen enough. We know he’s taken down at least one of his gang rivals. I say we try putting the fear of God into him and make sure he backs down.” Oliver adjusted his bow and prepared to face the young man.  
“Fear of God? Is that what you’re calling yourself now?” Diggle scoffed into the comm.  
“Come on boys. You two must be freezing. Scare the little bastard and get back here. I’ll have a nice hot tea ready for my boys when you get back here.” Felicity was sat in the basement of Verdant, listening to Diggle and her husband over the comm link. They had been married for three months now. Felicity hugged her legs in beneath her on the chair, a blanket pulled over her legs to keep her warm. She was dressed in her work outfit still and was looking forward to getting home and cuddling up next to Oliver. They had planned on going home early and watching some of the shows that Felicity had piled up on her DVR since their honeymoon. She hadn’t got time to catch up on much since they got home.  
They hadn’t had too long away. They spent a week in Hawaii but Oliver said that he was taking her on ‘Honeymoon 2’ over the winter. He wanted to take her to see the Northern lights. He knew it was a childhood dream to see the Aurora Borealis.  
Married life suited Felicity, she thought. It was an adjustment to suddenly become the woman on the house in the Queen Family mansion. There were security guards, drivers, cleaners and gardeners. She thinks that there are rooms in the house that she still hasn’t seen. Felicity still loved the feeling of waking up next to the man she loved. She adored spending time with him whether it was work or Hood related activities but treasured the little leisure time they had together.   
“We’ll be home in no time,” Diggle assured.

Oliver cornered the thug on his own in an alley. The boy dropped the cigarette from his hand when Oliver startled him.  
“What the hell man? What do you want with me?” Fear flashed over the boy’s eyes on realizing who he was facing. Oliver saw his hand move towards his jacket pocket. Oliver had an arrow loaded and fired right into his hand before he could reach his weapon. The thug screamed in pain.  
The Hood’s synthesized voice spoke. “This is a friendly warning. If you continue on this path, I will end you. Mark my words.”  
“You’re not going to kill me?” the boy sniffled, cradling his injured hand.   
“I’ll be watching you and I promise I will kill you if you don’t clean yourself up. I keep my promises too. You’re only a teenager and I think you deserve a second chance to get straight.”  
“Okay man. Thank you. I’ll not let you down.” Blood dripped down onto the dirty alley’s floor.  
Oliver turned away from him to walk into the shadows when he heard the noise behind him. He ducked in time to avoid the bullet hitting him where it was directed. The bullet skimmed his upper arm however and Oliver took no time in spinning around and putting an arrow into the young man. He had his chance and chose to give up the opportunity afforded to him.  
Oliver noticed over the sting of his wound the frantic sound of Felicity’s voice in his ear. “Oliver. OLIVER? Are you ok?”  
“Just a flesh wound my dear. More than I can say for our little gangbanger friend here.”  
“Get out of there quick Oliver. The police will be not far away at the sound of that bullet. I’ll see you back at the club.” Diggle headed to the car parked nearby.  
“See you in a minute.”

The cold weather had been playing havoc with the plumbing in Verdant. The pipes had frozen and a leak had sprung. Roy had been sent out on several occasions to look around the outside of the old steel works to see if he could figure out what the problem was. On his searches, he had noticed some things that had piqued his curiosity. Tonight he was going to drag Thea out to take a look around the periphery with him.  
“It’s like the Arctic out here Roy. What is so important that I have to look at? I trust you to look after the plumbing alone.” Thea hugged her jacket around herself tightly. A freezing breeze numbed her nose.  
“The plumbing is not the reason I’m making you come out here Thea,” Roy blew into his hands and pointed at a door at the back of the steel yard. The old factory was so big that they rarely left the confines of the club at the front of the property. “Just look down there. There’s Felicity’s car and beside it is John Diggle’s. I’ve kept note over the past few weeks that they are here most evenings. Sometimes Oliver’s motorcycle is parked there too. I can’t find where that door goes on the building plans.”  
“This is all very fascinating Roy but why are you spying on my sister in law? She runs a server or something out of the basement as far as I know.”  
“And she works on it every night? Thea don’t be naïve. Something is going on.”  
“Like what? Are you crazy?”  
“There’s also a video camera looking down on that door and it doesn’t connect to our security system. Also I asked a friend of mine who knows about these things to help me hack into it and he couldn’t. It’s protected with all sorts of stuff I didn’t understand.” Roy was almost bouncing on the spot with excitement. Though he didn’t know what he was excited about.  
“So Felicity and Oliver have a private part of the club. So what?” Thea was getting annoyed with her boyfriend right now. She was just about to force Roy back to the warmth of the club when a motorcycle approached the door at speed. It skidded and stopped suddenly outside of the door. It was dark but Thea and Roy could see that the figure getting off the motorcycle was cradling one of his arms. He took his helmet off but it was too dark to see anything more.  
Just then the door opened. Light flowed in from the interior and Felicity and Diggle stood in the doorway. When the man walked nearer the light, the tell-tale green hood was clearly visible.   
“What the hell?” Thea almost roared and pulled Roy by the arm down to the direction of the door. When the pair approached they could see now the face of the hooded figure was Oliver.  
Oliver spun around quickly at the sound of their approach. His eyes widened when he saw his sister.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my freaking God.” Thea held her head in her hands. “What…? You?”   
Roy put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. “This is so cool.” Roy was hopping now with excitement. He had waited a long time to find out the identity of the vigilante and he was right under their noses the whole time.  
“You can’t be.” Thea’s tone changed from startled to disbelieving.   
Oliver broke his silence, not really knowing what to say. “Can we talk about this inside? I’m bleeding all over the place.”  
Thea and Roy followed the trio into their secret lair. Thea was still muttering to herself. As if suddenly realizing she turned to her brother. “You’re hurt?”  
“I’ve had a lot worse. It’s only a scratch. Felicity does nice neat sutures now.”  
“I do.” Felicity almost looked relieved. If she were honest it was incredibly difficult to keep this secret from Thea all this time.  
Roy began to look around the basement. He inspected the arrows and equipment on display. He was like a kid at Christmas, his glee evident.  
Felicity began to remove the hood from Oliver and started cleaning up his wound. Thea turned to her, her mouth still agape. “How long have you known?”  
Felicity cocked her head to the side at the memory of that night. “Since your Mother shot Oliver. I found him bleeding in my car.”  
Thea bent over as if she was trying to stop herself hyperventilating. “Mom shot you! Well I know she shot the vigilante but…” Thea was trying to piece this all together. “Who else knows?”  
“Just Tommy. He found it quite hard to accept actually.” Oliver winced and Felicity wasn’t sure if it was from the sting of the local anesthetic or the memory of his lost friend.  
“This is incredible.” Thea was smiling now. “Well you know that now that Roy knows, he will torment you until you let him help you.”  
Felicity could see Oliver eying the young man as he ogled the weapons on display. “We’ll see,” Oliver said.  
That night Oliver had to have a long conversation with Thea and Roy. He tried to impress the importance of keeping this quiet. Thea went through a range of emotions. Anger at being kept in the dark. Unease at the thought of her brother as a killer. Pride as she thought of her brother as a hero of the city.  
Felicity and Oliver didn’t get their early night that night but they did earn two new members of their little team.


	9. The Future

Revealed Chapter 9  
Felicity and Oliver celebrated their third wedding anniversary in Tokyo. She had told her that after all this time he didn’t have to keep wooing her but he told her that he would never stop trying to woo her because she deserved it. They returned back to Starling City and straight to the lair to find Diggle and Roy sparring. Thea was upstairs looking after the club but came down to greet them when they arrived.  
Thea hugged her brother and Felicity tight. “So any news?” It was a simple question but it brought up some anxious feelings in Felicity. Oliver and her agreed that she would stop using contraception shortly after they got married. When they got engaged, they had decided that they would let fate decide if he should give up the Hood if they were to be ever blessed with a child.   
Neither of them talked about it much but after two years, they both went for a few tests and everything seemed fine. Felicity knew that Oliver’s work as the Hood was very important so she never broached the subject of any further tests or interventions if things weren’t starting to happen. After all they were young and very happy. They had a great home life and love life and they could not complain. They had once talked about adoption but a social worker snooping around in their affairs was the last thing they needed with their ‘Hood’ activities.  
So the pair tried to put the thoughts to the back of their minds. For the first few months people- Thea, Moira, reporters- would ask about kids. They’d make a humorous retort and change the subject but the longer time went on, people stopped asking.  
A few months after their return from Tokyo, Oliver heard a squeal from the bathroom. He thought at first that Felicity was fighting with a spider but when she didn’t come running for him to kill it, he knocked gently on the door. “You ok hun?”  
The silence worried him. It wasn’t like his wife to be this silent. After a moment he knocked again and when there was no response he called through the door, “Ok I’m going to come in now.” He opened the door to see Felicity sitting on the edge of the bath, a white stick in either hand. Her mouth was open and her eyes moist. “Are you ok?”  
She still didn’t speak but opened and closed her mouth silently. She handed him the two sticks. All she could manage was to say, “Watch out. They have pee on them.”  
Oliver took a moment to understand the positive sign on both of the sticks. His face was unreadable when he asked, “You’re pregnant?”  
“I think so. Well I know so. My boobs are sore and I’m really late. But I’m never regular anyway. Wait, you don’t want to know what kind of thing. I think these things are accurate. And I did have that ‘stomach bug’ over the weekend.” Her rambling was cut off by Oliver lifting her from the edge of the bath and into his arms. He lifted her off the floor and squeezed her tight, half swinging her in the confines of the bathroom.  
He propped her back onto her feet and took her face in his hands. “Felicity. We’re going to have a baby.” The widest smile was plastered across Oliver’s face.  
“Yeah I guess we are,” Felicity responded, still in shock. Oliver’s smile was infectious and she smiled back, hugging him again, her nose nestled in his neck and tears in her eyes.

There were a few occasions in the coming weeks when their family and friends may have suspected. Thea noticed that untouched glass of wine that she had poured for Felicity. Or the excuse that she was on antibiotics and didn’t want to drink another night. Dig had bought her a favorite sandwich with brie and noticed that she ate around the actual cheese. He and Carly had their own baby only months previously- Sam Diggle. He remembered the list of foods in books that should be avoided in pregnancy but didn’t let on anything to Felicity.  
Oliver had been more of a nervous wreck than Felicity those first weeks. He kept reading that statistics of one in four pregnancies end in miscarriage and all the congenital abnormalities that could occur. Felicity had to forbid him from looking anything further up on the internet.  
After their twelve week scan went alright, they had Thea, Roy, Carly and Diggle over for dinner. Roy and Diggle had become close friends in the few years that Roy was training with them. AJ and Sam were in the living room with Felicity. Raisa had offered to come and keep and eye on the pair during dinner. Felicity bounced Sam up and down on her knees while AJ talked relentlessly in her ear about comic books. Oliver watched from the door, a look of pride on his face at this wonderful woman- his wife and friend, future mother of his baby. She was so at ease with the two kids and had to be pried away to sit at the dinner table.  
After dinner, Oliver said that they had an announcement to make and held his hand to hold Felicity’s. Felicity shrugged coyly and looking at her closest friends she said, “There’ll be a new little Queen running around here in a few months.”   
Thea bounced out of her seat and almost choked Felicity in her embrace. When Thea finally released her, Dig and Carly both hugged her and Roy a firm handshake of congratulations.   
“I’m going to be an Auntie. This is so exciting,” Thea was exuberant. “Well obviously even more exciting for you guys becoming parents but I’m going to spoil this baby rotten.”  
When all the excitement died down, Carly, Felicity and Thea retreated to the living room to talk about what Roy described as ‘women’s things’.  
Oliver’s eyes darkened and Dig knew that he had something else to add. “Roy, Dig. When this baby comes, I have promised to hang up the Hood. I knew you still do it Dig so I feel selfish saying it…”  
Diggle interjected quickly. “Oliver man. You have given yourself to this city for years. If you feel you have to give up now, there is nothing to apologize for. I can make my own decisions as to whether I want to continue. Roy and I will do ok. We’re not quite the superhero that you are but we’ll make do.”  
“Are you sure?” Oliver looked between the two men.  
Roy nodded. “Oliver. If you made a promise to Felicity then you will keep it. We will be fine. Sure you can impart on me all your knowledge before you hang up the hood for good.”  
“Thank you guys. I really appreciate you being so cool about it.”

When Felicity was eight months pregnant, Moira Queen was released from prison on parole. She knew she couldn’t stay in Starling City because she was still a figure of hate in the city. She was going to move to a property they owned in Ireland. Felicity had asked her to stay until the baby came.   
Moira was settling back into her old bedroom while Oliver and Felicity finished off the nursery. “It feels weird. I mean I’ve only ever lived here as the ‘woman of the house’ and now the matriarch is home. I don’t know if I should, you know, let her take over the running of the house. Maybe she doesn’t like the rose bushes I planted in her garden or the color of the kitchen.” Felicity was sitting trying out the new rocking chair that they had bought for the baby’s room.  
Oliver had a paint-brush in hand, putting a coat of lemon on the walls. He turned to smile at her. Oliver thought she was even more beautiful in pregnancy. She sat back in the chair, rubbing her bump.  
“You know I was beginning to think this wasn’t going to happen after over three years but I think it was a sign that the time was right. Just in time for your Mother to see the baby and time for you to train in Roy. Everything works out for a reason.”  
“Yeah I think you’re right.” Oliver leant down to kiss her, stroking her cheek softly.  
“I think you got a little paint on me,” Felicity said softly, touching her cheek.  
“Well what are you going to do about it?” Oliver asked playfully.   
Felicity hands and feet flailed in the rocking chair. “I’ll show you what I’ll do about it as soon as I can get up.” She struggled a bit further and then flopped back into the rocker. “Laugh all you like Queen. I’m like an elephant at the moment.”  
“You’re as tiny and cute as you ever were. But that bump is gigantic.” Oliver ducked just in time to not get hit with a baby magazine.   
“As soon as this baby is out of me, I’m going to whip your ass.”  
Oliver went down on his knees in front of her. “You know when this baby comes, I’ll not tolerate any violence.”  
A knowing silence passed between them. Oliver had cut down alot of his crime-fighting duties but they knew that as soon as the baby came, he would be done altogether. This was the life that they knew for the past number of years. This was the life that brought them together. It would be a huge transition. Felicity broke the silence, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “You know you’re rich. You can pay somebody to paint this room.”  
Oliver put his head on her lap, listening to the bump. “I want to tell my kid I can do something meaningful with my hands since I can probably never tell him or her about my vigilante activities.”  
Felicity brushed her hand through Oliver’s hair. “It’ll be weird to put that part of our life behind us.”  
“Weird but a great fresh start.” Oliver was silent again for a second before adding, “Yeah I’m pretty bad at painting. I think I’ll get a professional next time.”  
Felicity giggled and the baby jumped, kicking Oliver’s head softly.

Oliver Queen doesn’t remember the last time he was so scared in his life as when he heard the following words whispered calmly to him one night: “I think I’m in labour.”  
Felicity was sitting over the edge of their bed doing deep breathing exercises.   
Oliver hopped from the bed, sleep blurring his vision slightly. “Oh my God. Keep calm.” His voice was anything but calm.  
“I am calm Oliver. The contractions started over an hour ago but they’re increasing in frequency quite a bit now so I think we should start making our way in.” Felicity sounded so composed, her eyes closing and concentrating on her deep breaths.  
Oliver was franticly opening and closing wardrobe doors. “Where’s the bag?”  
“It’s right here Oliver.” Felicity stood and started to change out of her pyjamas into her clothes. Her heart warmed at the concern on his face as he raced around the room, almost toppling over putting on his socks.

Eight hours later, the tables were very much turned in the calm department.  
“If you ever touch me again Oliver Queen, I’ll rip your head off. Do you hear me?” Felicity screamed as loud as she could at Oliver, holding his hand in a death grip as another contraction came over her.  
Oliver could barely hide back a grin from her, sweat pouring down her forehead and hair matted to her head. She still looked so beautiful to him, even if she sounded like she should be in ‘The Exorcist’ right now. “I promise I’ll not make any moves on you again sweetie. You just keep doing as you are and we’ll be done soon.”  
“WE? Are you squeezing this baby with his massive Queen sized head out of you? And don’t think I don’t see you grinning.”  
“Hey I don’t have a big head!” Oliver patted his head as it trying to measure it.  
“I’ll do a vasectomy on you myself if I have to. Ahhhh…” Another contraction hit and when the peak of it passed, Felicity’s demeanor turned more to weariness. Tears poured down her face and she loosened her grip on Oliver’s hand to stroke his face. “I’m sorry hun. I didn’t mean it. I want to have lots of little tiny munchkins with you. I love you so much.”  
Oliver’s heart sank at what she was going through right now. He would do anything to take the pain away. “I love you too. More than I thought was possible to love somebody. You’re everything to me.” Oliver almost felt close to tears and Felicity stroked his face, her moist eyes piercing his.  
“Tell me a story. Something to distract me.” Felicity head fell back into the pillow, a contraction not far away.  
“Well there once was charming billionaire…” Oliver started.  
“And modest too.” Felicity winced and tried to slow her breathing.  
“He met an adorable IT girl who gave him disapproving looks at all his poor excuses to see her.” Oliver was mindful of the nurse who was checking Felicity only feet away.  
“The excuses weren’t to see me.” Her voice was being to increase in pitch again as the pain increased.  
“Not at the start they weren’t but he began to realize that she was the best thing about his day and soon became the best thing in his life. And although he went through five years of hell…” he stopped short of saying torture, in case the nurse would hear, “but he wouldn’t take away one single one of those days because if they didn’t happen he never would have met her. He never would have had the chance to fall in love with her. He never would have been the man that she fell in love with.”  
Tears streamed down Felicity’s face again.  
“You’re going to have to push with the next contraction dear,” the midwife said, as the Obstetrician entered the room.  
“Well let’s have us a baby then,” the older man said with a smile.

Jonathon Robert Queen arrived into the world kicking and screaming. His cry was the most wonderful noise Felicity had ever heard. 8lb10onz- a fine healthy boy. He was put to his mother’s chest and Oliver kissed his wife’s head as she cradled their new son. “Can you believe we’re actually parents?” Oliver asked.  
“I know. This little fella is all ours.” The little pink bundled squirmed in her arms.   
After a few hours when they were settled and cleaned up, Moira and Thea appeared excitedly at the hospital room door. “Can we come in now? That nurse has been trying to keep me back for hours but I can’t wait any longer,” Thea stated, a teddy bear in hand.  
“Of course you can,” Felicity held her hand out to Thea. “Come see this little man.”  
Thea’s eyes were starting to glisten. “Oh my God. He is so beautiful. I am going to buy him so much clothes that you’ll have to change him ten times a day. And Roy and I are reasonably trustworthy babysitters. Can I?” she asked, motioning to the baby.   
“Of course.” Felicity handed him over and when he was nestled in her arms Thea leant over and gave Felicity a quick hug.  
“We love you. You know that? You’re the best thing that ever happened to my brother and therefore that’s more than this family could ask for.” Thea said it quietly as Oliver was distracted by his Mother squeezing the air out of him.  
Moira walked over to Felicity and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad I’ll get the chance to know you and this little man. I have alot to be thankful for.”  
“Thank you Mrs…”  
“I hope you weren’t just about to call me Mrs. Queen.”  
“It’s a little hard not to when you’re name is on the top of the company I work for.”  
“You’re family Felicity.”  
“Thank you.” Oliver held his Mother and Felicity’s hand and knew that his decision to give up the Hood was the right thing to do.

The next day Carly and Diggle came to visit. Oliver loved that Dig treated Felicity like his little sister. He doted on her and by the looks of things, he’d dote on their son too.  
“Now that you have these guys to keep you company, would you mind if I headed away for half an hour. You know to shower and things?” Oliver rubbed Felicity’s shoulder tenderly.  
“Of course Oliver. Take your time. This little fella is a hungry monster so he’ll keep me busy.” Oliver leaned down to place a kiss on her lips before leaving. He winked at Dig on the way out. They both knew why he was leaving.

In the alley behind Verdant, Oliver stood with a trash can on fire. He looked one last time at the green hood. He considered keeping it stowed away, but he wanted to never need to use it again. He felt he had paid his penance and a whole new brighter world was revealed to him. He placed it in the fire and watched the flames catch. He knew that he had made the right decision as the material melted in front of his eyes. This was the start of Oliver Queen’s new life.


End file.
